


Les jours de la semaine selon un Stilinski

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amitié, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humour, Peter and Stiles are unbearable, Peter et Stiles sont insupportables
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: "Samedi. Pas trop grand, brun, les yeux whisky, le teint pâle, des grains de beauté aussi. Intelligent, malin, fouineur. Le samedi on peut tout faire, c'est le début du week-end. Vif aussi. Basket, jean, t-shirt et chemise. Maladroit aussi. Un côté souriant et un côté un peu moins. Le samedi soir c'est un peu triste parce qu'on approche de dimanche."
Relationships: Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski





	Les jours de la semaine selon un Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, je ne touche rien pour ça.  
> Edit 03/05/202 : revu et corrigé

Stiles, tranquillement allongé dans son lit, somnolant comme tout bon Stilinski qui se respecte sait le faire, se redressa prestement d’un seul mouvement. Son esprit plus que tordu venait d’avoir une brillante idée. Toujours vêtu de son pyjama bleu, l’adolescent se précipita dans la salle de bain, voulant en ressortir le plus rapidement. C’est un comble pour le Stiles qu’il était. Ne pas profiter d’une douche était un sacrilège ! Mais il n’en avait que faire, il se hâta sous le jet d’eau chaude et se nettoya de fond en comble. Il avait, le jour précédent, passé sa nuit en forêt dans l’espoir de trouver un monstre introuvable – notez donc l’ironie. Tout cela pour dire qu’il n’était pas rentré tôt et qu’en plus de cela, il n’était pas venu par ses propres moyens et que donc, il avait dû se faire ramener chez lui. Pas que c’était un problème en somme mais l’identité des personnes qui l’avait ramené, ne lui avait pas tout de suite plu : Peter et Derek.

Il pouvait décemment supporter l’un ou l’autre seul. Les deux, ensemble, c’était une chose plus compliquée. Il avait discuté avec Peter tout le long du chemin. Derek, fidèle à lui-même, n’avait fait que grogner contre son _stupide oncle_ et _cet abruti de Stiles_. Cependant, après avoir écouté un bout de cette discussion, il avait bien vite arrêté de porter son attention sur leur dialogue stérile. Pour sa santé mentale, il avait mieux valu ne rien écouter, rester hermétique à toutes tentatives des deux énergumènes. Ce n’était plus Stiles qui avait regretté le trajet, mais bien l’autre bêta.

En y repensant, le lycéen souriait encore. Ça avait été mouvementé. Ils avaient chacun donné leur opinion tout en piétinant celle de l’autre. Rien de plus normal dans une discussion entre génies-autoproclamés. Le sujet était bizarre et leur réflexion, encore plus mais c’est cela qui faisait le charme de cette énième prise de tête – qui n’en était au final pas une.

* * *

_Tranquillement assis sur la banquette arrière, Stiles et Peter n’échangeaient aucun mot, aucune parole. C’était le vide intersidéral entre eux. Derek, au volant, était celui à qui cette situation plaisait le plus. Il ne se gênait pas non plus pour rappeler aux deux idiots derrière lui que, quoi qu’ils puissent dire, ils ne pourraient jamais échanger sans que tout ne vire au vinaigre. Impossible, improbable même ! Cela faisait bien rire le conducteur de la Camaro._

_Sur les sièges arrières, la tête tournée chacun de leur côté, le loup et l’humain ne se voyaient qu’à travers la fenêtre de la voiture. Ils ne se regardaient pas pour autant, l’un cherchant un bon sujet d’approche et l’autre, se fichant royalement du plus jeune. Il va sans dire que Peter n’était pas du tout intéressé par une potentielle altercation avec le malin petit humain (bien trop malin mais ça, Peter ne le dirait jamais de vive voix. Plutôt mourir)._

_Toujours enfermé dans son mutisme, le fils du shérif n’arrivait pas à trouver autre chose. C’était une idée insidieuse qui ne voulait plus le quitter. Elle avait germé plusieurs jours avant dans son esprit et n’avait, de toute évidence, pas apprécié le fait de ne pas être cultivée. C’est donc sans grand espoir qu’il lança sa première réplique._

_« Si les jours de la semaine étaient des personnes, elles ressembleraient à quoi ? Genre quel sexe, âge, travail, caractère ? »_

_Un lourd silence lui répondit. De toute évidence, le loup à côté de lui ne comptait pas répondre. C’est alors que, soudain, une réplique se fit sentir._

_« Qu’est-ce que j’ai ai à faire, Stiles ? Ça ne m’intéresse pas du tout. »_

_Choqué et déçu de la réponse, le susnommé alla bouder dans son coin de banquette, pour le plus grand plaisir des oreilles de l’ex-alpha. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien, de ne pas entendre le garçon se plaindre, parler ou gesticuler ! Une bénédiction qui ne dure jamais bien longtemps, malheureusement._

_« Mais sinon, t’en penses quoi ? »_

_Il tourna son regard blasé vers le garçon qui le dérangeait dans ses pensées inexistantes. Pas qu’il avait mieux à faire que d’écouter le babillage de ce petit jeunot, mais il n’était pas pour le sadomasochisme. Il n’avait jamais aimé. Personne ne viendra dire s’il avait un jour essayé ou pas, la réponse tombe sous le sens._

_« Absolument rien. »_

_Clair, net et précis. Son cadet ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. C’était une réponse existentielle (c’est ce que dirait Stiles, s’il y avait pensé – et il y avait sûrement pensé)._

_« Bon, eh ben comme tu ne veux pas répondre, je vais le faire, moi ! »_

_Il s’enfonça confortablement dans sa portion de banquette et réfléchit quelques instants._

_« Pour moi lundi serait … une femme ! Oui, une femme. Elle serait blonde, grande et chausserait des talons. Pas trop hauts mais pas trop bas quand même. Je la vois bien … secrétaire. Le lundi c’est nul. On reprend le travail, le lycée ! Alors elle serait du genre à toujours tout demander tout le temps. Autoritaire ! Du caractère mais du caractère dans le mauvais sens du terme. Elle aurait des yeux verts intransigeants, toujours à vous juger, vous prendre de haut. Elle serait rude et en demanderait beaucoup ! »_

_Il se tut et se tourna vers le destinataire de ses paroles. Son attention semblait accaparée par une idée parasite._

_« Blonde ? J’aurais dit rousse moi. Avec des yeux verts, oui. »_

_Le brun haussa les sourcils puis les fronça. Rousse ? Pourquoi pas._

_« L’idée se défend. Et mardi, selon toi ? »_

_Le loup ne répondit pas. Il s’était désintéressé de lui._

_« Derek, rappel-moi pourquoi j’ai dû me mettre à l’arrière ? »_

_Un grognement Derekien lui répondit. Soit, il ne saurait pas._

_« Mardi. Donc, ce serait un brun. Pas trop grand. Les yeux marron et la peau claire. Avec des lunettes. Je dirais maniaque sur les bords mais moins sévère que lundi. Maladroit aussi. Le mardi c’est bien. Ce n’est pas le tout début de la semaine mais ce n’est pas le milieu non plus. Moi j’aime le mardi. Donc mardi serait intelligent, calculateur mais pas insensible. »_

_Stiles le regarda stupéfait._

_« Ça fait beaucoup de mots tout ça ! »_

_Le regard assassin qu’il reçut ne l’encouragea pas à garder son rire pour lui. Il se permit alors, faisant fi de son camarade, d’exploser de rire sans retenue._

_« Soit. Alors, mercredi maintenant. Un enfant, un garçon ou une fille, peu importe. Châtain cette fois. Joyeux, drôle, entraînant. Un écolier qui ne travaille pas de la journée parce que le mercredi c’est super ! Enfin, en France, ils ne travaillent pas le mercredi après-midi – enfin en général – donc c’est cool le mercredi – en France en tout cas – non ? Tu ne trouves pas ? Passons. Donc, un enfant, en short et t-shirt comme en été. Un grand sourire sur le visage. Comme ceux que vous ne faîtes pas vous deux ! »_

_Le silence qui plana dans l’habitacle promettait milles tortures à cet impotent qui s’était permis de faire un commentaire sur Le pseudo sourire inexistant. C’est de famille, qu’il disait._

_« Bien. Jeudi alors. Une femme. Taille moyenne. Sympathique et chaleureuse. La peau, les yeux et les cheveux foncés. Un grand sourire. Une joie de vivre non dissimulé. Un peu fatiguée. Le jeudi c’est fatiguant. C’est la fin de semaine et lundi et mardi ont été épuisants. Elle redonne le sourire parce que vendredi approche._

_\- Bien. Vendredi est pour moi ! »_

_Il réfléchit une petite minute et dit :_

_« Un homme, la vingtaine je pense. Brun aux yeux bleus. Calme, un petit air fatigué sur le visage mais un plaisir certain qui se voit au fond de ses yeux. Une petite lueur qui dit :_ bientôt le week-end ! _Moyen en taille. Intelligent et chaleureux. Empathique et un peu fêtard. C’est vendredi tout de même. Peut-être une double personnalité. Un côté calme, un côté déchaîné. »_

_Le loup hocha la tête, ça lui allait._

_« Samedi. Pas trop grand, brun, les yeux whisky, le teint pâle, des grains de beauté aussi. Intelligent, malin, fouineur. Le samedi on peut tout faire, c’est le début du week-end. Vif aussi. Basket, jean, t-shirt et chemise. Maladroit aussi. Un côté souriant et un côté un peu moins. Le samedi soir c’est un peu triste parce qu’on approche de dimanche. Le dimanche c’est avant le lundi._

_\- Je pense que dimanche … est une femme. Complètement différente de lundi. À son extrême opposé ! Châtain, traînante, en jogging et t-shirt. Une femme qui procrastine et donne tout son boulot à lundi. Ça doit être pour ça que lundi n’est jamais contente, elle a tout le travail de dimanche. Mais dimanche c’est repos ! Donc ouais, une bonne série et un pot de glace. »_

_Derek avait décroché rapidement de la conversation. D’ici à ce qu’ils partent sur une représentation physique des éléments de la classification périodique des éléments, il n’y avait qu’un pas. On est jamais trop prudent quand on est un Hale. L’échange s’arrêta quand le chauffeur se stationna devant la maison du shérif. Ils étaient arrivés à destination et le plus jeune devait maintenant aller dormir._

_« Descends de cette voiture, Stiles. »_

_Ça, c’était Peter. Le même Peter avec qui il avait déliré sur les jours de la semaine, leur forme, travail, caractère. C’était encore trop bizarre pour Derek. L’avoir entendu lui avait suffi. À contre cœur, Stiles descendit de la Camaro et la regarda s’en aller._

_« C’est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? »_

_Son père, évidemment. L’humain comptait bien partir dans un de ses énièmes monologues interminables sans queue ni tête mais ne le dit pas… Enfin, au premier abord._

_« En fait, il y a une explication valable …_

* * *

La garçon, une fois habillé, se jeta sur son téléphone et composa le numéro qu’il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Quand son correspondant eu décroché il dit haut et fort :

« Tu penses que ça donne quoi les éléments chimiques humanisés ? »

Au loft, près de Peter, Derek fit les gros yeux, les sourcils froncés. Tout ce qu’il craignait paraissait arriver en ce moment. Une chose est sûre, il allait arrêter de penser avant un bon moment.


End file.
